


I Know Exactly What I Want This Year

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: shaneo6930 asked: "Jackson drives himself crazy trying to find the perfect Christmas present for Stiles, not realizing that the only thing Stiles wants is to be with Jackson."





	I Know Exactly What I Want This Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

Jackson sets their bags by the foot of the bed, and sits down on the edge of the mattress. It’s weird to be here. He can’t even remember the last time he was in Stiles’ room, and now he’s going to be staying here over winter break. Because he’s _dating_ Stiles. He smiles and looks up to where Stiles is grabbing clean sheets for the bed. Stiles must sense him looking, because he looks over his shoulder, and smiles back.

The moment of elation fades as they make the bed, and the panic that’s been growing inside of Jackson rears its head again. The last thing he wants to do is hurt or disappoint Stiles, but that’s exactly what’s going to happen in a couple days, because he doesn’t have a gift. It’s not that he forgot. In fact, Stiles’ gift has been at the front of his mind for weeks. He’s scoured every mall, and every store. He saw things on the internet that might have scarred him for life. Nothing he found felt right.

It’s two days till Christmas, and he has no gift.

They’ve only been dating a couple months and he’s already messed it up.

He stumbles back when a pillow hits him in the face. He catches it, then glares at his boyfriend.

‘What the hell was that for?’

‘You were completely zoned out. I had to make the bed by myself.’ Stiles gestures at the bed, that is indeed entirely made. The only thing missing is the pillow that Jackson is holding. ‘What’s going on?’ Stiles asks. His voice softens and he crawls across the bed so he can tug Jackson next to him. ‘You’ve been so quiet the past couple days.’

Jackson hugs the pillow to his chest. Maybe it’s better if he tells Stiles now. It would be a lot worse if he found out on Christmas morning.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he says.

Stiles frowns in confusion.

‘I don’t have a gift,’ Jackson explains. ‘I wanted it to be perfect, because this is our first Christmas together, but everything felt so generic or cheap, or it was really expensive and I know you prefer an equal exchange with holiday gifts but now I don’thaveanythingand–‘

His words are cut off by two lips pressing against his own. When Stiles pulls back, Jackson sees no hurt or disappointment in his eyes, just fondness.

‘You were rambling,’ Stiles says, a smile tugging at his lips. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard you do that before.’

‘You’re… not upset?’

Stiles shakes his head. ‘I’m a little upset I don’t have evidence of your ramble, because no one will believe me,’ he teases.

Jackson huffs and rolls his eyes.

‘But’—Stiles pries the pillow out of Jackson’s hands, puts it in its place, and links their fingers—‘I’m not upset you couldn’t find me a gift. I’m just happy you’re here. That’s all I want.’

‘I’m still gonna make it up to you,’ Jackson promises.

‘I’m sure will,’ Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows.

Jackson presses their lips together, making sure to tug lightly on Stiles’ bottom lip when he pulls back, just the way Stiles likes it. He rests their foreheads together, and closes his eyes.

‘I love you,’ he says. He hadn’t meant to say it, wasn’t even really thinking it. He was thinking about how happy and how lucky he is with Stiles, how holding Stiles’ hand makes him feel like everything will okay, no matter what.

‘That’s not part of you making it up to me is it?’ Stiles asks. ‘Because I’d rather you never say it, then say it because you feel like you have to.’

Jackson shakes his head. He smiles and opens his eyes. Stiles is already looking at him, eyes wide and hopeful. Pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Stiles’ nose, Jackson cups Stiles’ cheeks and holds Stiles’ gaze.

‘I love you,’ he repeats firmly.

‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
